


Love me Tender

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Hanzo - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Sexytimes, Smut, Top!Hanzo, bottom!jesse, idk this is my first time writing explicit smut, jesse gets it in the ass, sub!jesse, sweet babs, there's shower lube, they get it on in the shower, yes there's fluff too!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Jesse. Have you showered this morning?"Jesse looked mock-offended, and then sheepish. "No, but - neither have you."Hanzo looked up at him, a sly smile on his lips. "Let's fix that."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing proper explicit smut, so if you find something that could use work, do tell me! (but do it nicely i'm soft)  
> if you're just here for the fluffy bit, just read to the line, and then stop.  
> I hope you enjoy!

 

Hanzo woke blearily. People tended to think he was an early riser, but that couldn't be further from the truth; waking him earlier than 8am carried the risks of being given the cold shoulder for the following 24 hours.

This morning, though, he woke naturally. From the look of the sky outside the window, it was past 9am. Hanzo stretched comfortably. 

From the kitchen, the sound of Johnny Cash and the clattering of dishes seemed far away, muted by the closed door. Wrapping his silk robe around him, Hanzo made his way down the hallway.

Jesse was flipping pancakes and singing softly along to the music. Hanzo paused in the doorway. He loved his cowboy's voice - husky from far too many cigars, and years worth of whiskey, but gentle, too. The radio crackled, harsh static noises, and Jesse tuned it to the next channel. It was Elvis. 

_Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go._

Jesse sang along, and Hanzo joined in, stepping into the kitchen to wrap his arms around his husband's waist.

"You have made my life complete, and I love you so,"

Jesse twisted in Hanzo's arms so they were facing each other, and kissed his sweet lips with his own, the corners of his beard twitching.

The song finished, and they flipped the pancakes onto plates, slathered them in butter and maple syrup, and took them out onto the porch to eat them.

"Sleep well, Han?" 

Hanzo nodded, mouth full of fluffy pancake. Jesse'd be darned if he could cook a proper meal, but pancakes, that was where he excelled.

They finished their breakfast, and the sun rose higher in the sky, warming the deck. Hanzo leaned back onto Jesse's lap, and they stayed there for a long time, the radio in the kitchen playing a sweet serenade through the open window.

"I love you, Jesse," Hanzo said sleepily. 

Jesse smiled fondly. "I love you too, darlin'."

* * *

Hanzo eventually woke fully. 

"Jesse. Have you showered this morning?"

Jesse looked mock-offended, and then sheepish. "No, but - neither have you."

Hanzo looked up at him, a sly smile on his lips. "Let's fix that."

Jesse caught on, and stood up, pulling Hanzo with him. They didn't let go of each others' hands until they reached the shower. Hanzo stepped out of Jesse's reach and slowly untied his robe, letting it fall open.

Despite having been married for nearly five years, Jesse's breath still hitched in his throat as his husband's exquisite body was revealed. The tattoo that wound around his left arm and onto his chest; the strong abdominal muscles, the v-line that drew the eyes perfectly to...

"Still the prettiest thing I ever did see, darlin'," he purred, stepping in closer to Hanzo, who began to unbutton Jesse's red plaid shirt, fingers swift and nimble. It fell to the floor, followed by the Led Zeppelin shirt he was wearing underneath it.

Hanzo paused in his undressing Jesse to kiss his neck. The kiss turned to nibbling, and he mouthed a line down Jesse's shoulder, who gasped. Hanzo's fingers, no longer nimble but fumbling and desperate, unzipped Jesse's jeans and tugged them down over his hips. Jesse moaned as Hanzo's mouth slid over his cock. 

"Mmm, darlin', that's just right," he breathed, hands in Hanzo's hair, hips thrusting slightly, thighs trembling.

Hanzo's tongue swirled lazily around Jesse's head, and Jesse moaned. He was close. And then Hanzo stopped. Jesse, delirious with desire, made a noise of protest akin to a mewl. His breath came in pants.

"Not yet, cowboy." Hanzo stood slowly, seductively, robe still hanging loose around him, trailing his fingertips up Jesse's back. He reached into the shower and turned the knob. The room began to fill with steam.

Hanzo dared Jesse closer with his eyes, and Jesse obeyed, stepping in, noses only a millimeter apart. He ran his tongue up Hanzo's neck and kissed his jawline, and then slipped his hands beneath the silky fabric of Hanzo's robe, tossing it to the floor. Hanzo put his hand on Jesse's chest and gently guided him backwards into the shower. The steaming water poured down over the both of them as Hanzo pinned Jesse to the back wall, hands above his head. Jesse bit gently on Hanzo's bottom lip, and Hanzo moaned in pleasure, grinding his hipbones into Jesse's.

Gasping, Jesse turned to face the wall, placing Hanzo's hands on his hips. Hanzo kissed up Jesse's spine, and, removing both hands from Jesse's hips, wrapped one around Jesse's cock instead, and slipped two fingers from the other hand inside. Jesse moaned, voice cracking. Hanzo removed his fingers to reach for the silicone lube they kept in the shower. 

He went in slowly, and Jesse pushed himself further on, pushed Hanzo further in.

"Fuck, that's good. _Fuck! Fuck, oh god, fuck_!"

As Hanzo thrust, he stroked up and down Jesse's shaft, and within minutes, Jesse was yelling. 

"I'm coming, I'm there, I - "

Hanzo finished, and Jesse came all over Hanzo's hands, panting.

They held each other close under the streaming water, kissing roughly but with care. 

"Jesse," Hanzo murmured huskily. "You are divine."

Jesse pulled his husband closer, nuzzled his neck, nipping at his earlobe. "And you," he purred, "are exquisite."

**Author's Note:**

> WELL  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!! i hope you enjoyed the two boys getting it on !  
> You can see an illustration of my boy Hanzo in his robe over at my tumblr by following this link   
> https://artificially-unique-art.tumblr.com/image/158772524108


End file.
